Smash United
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: When things start to go haywire in Serena's world, she find out that there is a disturbance of two worlds. Not only do familiar characters appear, but fierce foes as well. When the two worlds start to merge, can Serena help bring peace and harmony back to both worlds?
1. A New Challenger Approaches!

It was an unusually hot summer day on the streets of a suburban town. Serena, a young teenage girl, was relaxing on a couch in her family's living room, letting the cool air of the air conditioner hit her.

"Whew! I knew they said today would be hot but not this hot..." Her mother exclaimed as she came in.

"Yeah...What is the temperature now?" Serena looked up at her mom.

"It says at least 95 degrees." She sweated.

"Whew...I cannot stand this heat..." Serena sighed.

"The weather has been acting strange all over I heard." Her mother walked over to the counter to place her purse.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well...Believe it or not...There has been heavy downpour in the southwest." Her mom stated.

"Big deal...they get rain down there every once in a while, right?" Serena shrugged.

"Yes, but they say it's enough to call it a rainforest minus the trees. Look, I bet it's on the news."

Serena's mother picked up a tv remote off the coffee table and turned on the tv.

"Breaking news! There has been a record of three and a half feet snow in the southeast. For those hoping to get away from the snow for some nice sunshine, some folks are sure going to be disappointed. Can you tell us anything more about that, Lisa?" An anchorman reported.

"That's right, Dan, as you can see here, there are ginormous clouds over the southwest and southeast. Right around this area you can see big snowstorm clouds coming in from the east. As you can see on the map, there is also heavy rainfall ranging from California to western Texas, the rain does not seem to be stopping any time soon. Those that live in the areas of Missouri, Arkansas, Mississippi, and Tennessee may be experiencing extreme temperatures for their area. Currently it is not known how the weather changed so suddenly, but we have people working to get to the bottom of this." A weather woman said as she gave the forecast.

"Thank you Janet. Next up: A woman-" The tv was interrupted as Serena's mother shut it off.

"Snow in Florida? I'll never believe it..." Serena shook her head in disbelief.

"That's what I said to your brother when we saw it on the news this morning. He's actually excited about this weather," Her mother chuckled before picking up her purse from the counter, "Well, I have to get going."

"Where are you off to?" Serena looked up at her.

"I'm going to that new store that opened up at the mall. they're having a sale, so want to get there before the big crowds take everything."

"Alright, see you later." Serena waved.

"See you." Her mom said as she left.

"Sigh..." Serena sighed as she stared out the window at the scorching heat coming down from the sun. "This is pathetic to be siting here all day. I'm gonna go play my 3ds..."

Serena got up from the couch and went upstairs to her room. Her attention turned to the black 3ds xl sitting on the desk. She picked it up and plopped down on her bed to play. "Hmm...What game looks good?" Serena asked herself as she looked from a selection of Nintendo games. "Eh, I'll just play Super Mystery Dungeon." She shrugged as she inserted a game into the system.

Suddenly, a ginormous boom echoed in the air.

"What was that?!" Serena asked as she fell off the bed.

She crawled to her window and opened it up to see a giant purple thunder cloud. "What in the world?! Don't tell me we're getting a tornado too?!" Her eyes widened as she watched in awe and fear.

At that moment a burst of wind came from the center of the cloud like a ripple in a still pond. There was then a bright flash of light that shone for only a second.

Serena raced out of her room and down the stairs to get outside to better witness the anomaly.

"Huh?" As Serena walked towards the strange cloud, a strange wall of aura appeared from the ground up. The wall then pushed itself forward until Serena was inside of it.

"The hay? What is this place?" Serena looked around at the aura field she stood on.

There was then another white flash of light that centered in the middle of the field. Jolts of blue electricity then shot into the light orb as something materialized from it.

"...Please tell me this is a mirage..." Serena hoped.

The light then lowered to Serena's hands and transformed into a small device on a string like a charm on a necklace.

"What is this thing?" She asked herself. The colorful aura field then disappeared the same way it appeared as a ripple in a pond.

* * *

"...I still don't get it..." Serena walked back to her house while holding the strange device in her hand. "What on earth is this? What was up with that weather to begin with?" She asked herself with a loss for answers.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a female voice grunted in pain.

"Huh?" Serena walked up near her house to see that a brunette woman was collapsed on the ground. "Hey! Are you alright?!" Serena asked as she ran to help her.

"I..." She paused tiredly.

"Here, let me help you inside...It's too hot to be out here like this..." Serena helped the woman up and took her inside her house.

Serena helped the woman to the couch in the living room.

"Thank you..." She weakly smiled, starting to get her energy back.

"It's no problem. So what are you doing all the way out here?" Serena asked. She then saw the face of this woman, a woman whom she thought looked very familiar.

"Well...Where is here?"

"What? You don't know? Well I suppose that shouldn't surprise me. I mean, we do live kind of far from other towns..." Serena shrugged.

"Do you happen to know where Hyrule is? I can make my way there from the border." The woman insisted.

"Wait, Hyrule? I've never heard of a place here like that. Who are you?"

The woman's face turned to look out the window, "My name is Princess Zelda. I was visiting my friends in Subspace and...well, I can't remember..." She looked down in confusion.

"Wait...You mean to tell me you're THE Princess Zelda?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Well...Yes. Have you heard of me?" Zelda looked up at her in shock.

"Wait a second..." Serena walked over to the tv and crouched down to pick up a game case, "Is this you?" Serena gave her the box art for Twilight Princess.

"Y-Yes. How did you get this picture?" She stared at the image in disbelief, not taking her eyes off the art.

"What I want to know is what are you doing in my world?" Serena questioned.

Zelda said nothing as she placed the game case down and walked to the window, her face remained still as she got lost in thought.

"Wait, so you're THE Zelda. You have got to be kidding me..." Serena facepalmed, trying to comprehend the situation.

"How is it you know of me?" Zelda asked again, looking at the young girl.

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain. Let's see..." Serena pondered how to tell her, "Ok...Well...Hmm...Oh!" Serena grabbed the Twilight Princess game case. "Well you see, in my world, we have things called video games-"

"Video games? I know an angel that plays video games." Zelda recalled.

"Wait, who?" Serena's eyes widened at her knowledge.

"His name is Pit. I'm assuming you know of him too?"

"Well, not very well. I hardly know him." Serena shrugged.

"Oh well..." Zelda chuckled, "So you seem to know who I am, but may I ask who you are?"

"O-Oh, my name is Serena. Sorry I didn't mention sooner" She smiled nervously.

"No need to worry about that. It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena." Zelda smiled.

 _"...Say...She appeared after that strange...thing happened, right? Maybe she knows something about that?"_ Serena wondered

"Say, Zelda, before I found out this weird aura wall appeared not too long ago outside my house. Do you know what that might be?" Serena asked.

"Aura wall..." Zelda began to ponder with a hand to her chin. "I think I remember something about that, but it's blurry...I was with my friends, Peach and Toad, when we looked towards the sky...There was a flash, and unfortunately I can't remember what else happened..."

"So sounds like to me you traveled between worlds? I never knew other dimensions existed besides ours..." Serena took in.

"I suppose...What is this world you call?" She asked.

"This planet we're on is called Earth."

Suddenly, another explosion sounded outside. "Oh no, I have had enough craziness for one day. What on earth could be happening now?!" Serena exclaimed in frustration.

Zelda gazed out the window. There were multiple explosions followed by dust and smoke. Her eyes widened as she spotted something familiar.

"I have to get out there!" Zelda exclaimed as she ran for the door.

"Wait, what?!" Serena raced after Zelda, still comprehending what was happening.

The two got out there to find a round creature in a silver mask holding a gold jagged sword fighting a ground of dark blue soldiers wearing green uniforms.

"Meta Knight?!" Serena gasped as she saw him.

Meta Knight looked over at the two, "So you're here too?" Meta Knight glanced at Zelda before he swung his sword at a primid, slicing it in half before it exploded into purple smoke.

"Primids?! Oh no..." Serena's eyes widened with fear filling her.

"Din's fire!" Serena watched as Zelda cast a dart of fire that exploded as it was near a group of primids.

"Hi-yi-yi-yi-ya!" Meta Knight moved forward in a drill-like motion attacking more primids.

Soon, another primid was coming to attack Zelda. She then used a move called phantom slash to summon a phantom knight to attack.

 _"This is totally awesome and at the same time terrifying."_ Serena thought as she watched the two battle.

"Hey kid, what are you standing around for?!" Meta Knight yelled to the kid as he fought.

"I-I can't! I don't know how to fight!" Serena ashamedly froze.

"Surely you can do something!"

"Look out!" Zelda said as she teleported next to Serena with Falore's wind. "Nayru's love!" Zelda used a counter spell to reflect damage at an incoming primid.

Serena watched the two fight skillfully at their opponents.

" _...What can I do to help? I feel I'm just in the way..."_

"Hymmm!" Meta Knight shot into the air and swooped down to defeat a small group of primids.

"Grr...Hrgh!" Serena ran forward and punched a primid, only resulting in a small dent. Shortly after, the primid pulled back its fist and punched forward. "What the?! Ooo!"

Serena was sent back flying. Zelda saw this and acted.

"Din's fire!" Zelda said as she spit another orb of fire at the primid.

 _"Argh...Are smash enemies really this strong?...Oh...I wish I could fight...I wish to fight with them!"_ Serena wished.

Soon, the gadget Serena had obtained started flashing.

"What in the world?" Serena grabbed the device as it started to glow brighter.

It shot a beam like a flashlight. It shone itself at a small glowing orb. It then proceeded to absorb the orb and create new data.

 **"Character Data obtained."** The device beeped.

Soon, a blue light surrounded Serena.

 _"...What is this light?"_

 **"Initiating...Data found...Activating Character Simulation."**

Serena then felt herself changing slightly. She obtained a dark blue dog-like mask-like thing on her head, that almost made her look like a digimon called Sakuyamon. She then gained a black mask that covered her eyes. Then the tied ends of the mask grew and became aura sensors. There was then beige-gold fur that became her shirt. She then grew a long blue tail and had black paws. Her appearance changed to resemble a fighter they named Lucario, but was still human.

"Grraaawhhh!" Serena growled as she felt new power flowing through her body.

A primid saw this and began to charge at her.

Almost instinctively, Serena charged up an attack.

"Aura Sphere!" Serena growled as she blasted a blue aura sphere at the primid.

"Nayru's love!" Zelda reflected damage on another primid.

"Hymmm!" Meta Knight shot into the air and swooped down to defeat another group of primids.

"How many of these things are there?!" Serena asked the others without moving her attention from the battle.

"They usually come in big groups! Stand your ground!" Meta Knight informed.

"Force Palm!" Serena then created a burst of energy from her paws that attacked two primids.

"Phantom!" Zelda summoned another phantom to attack several primids.

"Hy-yi-yi-yi-ya!" Meta Knight did another drill rush and defeated the last few primids.

"Is that all of them?" Zelda looked around.

Her question was soon answered as the earth started to quake.

"What is that?!" Serena shook in fear.

Soon, a giant enemy burst out of the ground. It looked like a cauldron with a head and two giant scythes that moves around on wheels.

"Watch out! It's a greap!" Serena warned.

"Din's fire!" Zelda aimed a spit of fire at the greap.

"Aura Sphere!" Serena launched an attack.

"Hrgh!" Meta Knight launched up and did a shuttle loop, only damaging the greap a little.

"Force Palm!" Serena ran up close and used force palm.

"Bzzzt!" The greap charged forward and swung his scythes at Zelda.

"Hrgh!" Zelda was launched backwards.

"Hy-yi-yi-yi-ya!" Meta Knight atacked the greap with a drill rush form the back.

"Extreme Speed!" Serena attacked the greap with incredible speed hitting it as she almost flew along the ground.

"Bzzzt!"

"Look out!" Serena turned and saw the greap got its scythes unstuck, and was aiming for her.

"Oh no...!" Serena jumped to dodge, just missing the attack. She saw the greap was wide open. "Hrgh!" Serena did a smash attack on the greap's head, making it take massive damage. " _...The weakness is the head!"_ She discovered.

Meta Knight and Zelda kept up their attacks.

"Guys, go for the head! That's it's weak spot!" She informed them.

"Will do!" Zelda nodded before preparing her next attack.

"Hrgh!" Meta Knight rushed forward and did a mach tornado attack at the greap.

"Phantom!" Zelda summoned another phantom to attack the greap, only the greap slashed one of it's scythes at the attack, cancelling it.

The greap struggled, however, as the last attack left one scythe in the ground.

"Now's our chance!" Meta Knight signaled.

"Force Palm!" Serena ran forward and did a force palm on the greap's head.

"Hy-yi-yi-yi-ya!" Meta Knight did one final blow on the greap, making it pause.

"What the..." The greap suddenly started glowing white, as it disappeared into purple smoke.

"Argh..." Serena sat down in exhaustion. She was surrounded by a blue glow as she returned to normal. "I...argh..."

"Are you hurt?" Zelda asked as she came to Serena's aid.

"I...I think I'm fine...I...never fought like that..." She breathed.

"Lets get you inside..." Zelda said as she helped Serena up.

 _"...I'm so confused...and worn out...what just happened to me?_

 _I...I'm fading out..."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter! Be sure to stick around to find out what happens next on Smash United!**


	2. A Shocking City Crisis

"Ah..Argh..." The exhausted Serena awoke in a soft bed. "Wh-What happened?" She asked as she sat up.

"You're finally awake. Thank goodness..." Zelda sighed in relief.

 _"Z-Zelda? So I guess that wasn't all a dream after all..."_ Serena thought as she shook her head to wake up.

"What happened?" She looked around.

"After the battle, you fainted from exhaustion." Zelda explained, placing a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Your skills of a warrior are admirable. Where did you learn to fight?" Meta Knight asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

"Fight?"

" _That's right...What exactly did happen during that battle? I felt...different..."_

"I'm not sure...It felt almost like instinct." Serena replied as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"I saw that glow surround you. You changed in ways to resemble a Lucario." Zelda noted.

"I can't explain that either. Out of all the fighters, why Lucario?" Serena asked rhetorically.

"It is a mystery that you gained his powers, but all I know is that you still have ways to go to fight like a true warrior." Meta Knight nodded approvingly.

"Hmm..."

"Serena! I'm home!" A male called from downstairs.

"Oh no, my dad's home! He's gonna flip if he sees you guys!" Serena jumped as she looked at the two.

"Where do we hide?" Zelda asked.

"Uh..."

* * *

"Hey, Serena. How's my girl?" Serena's dad asked as he walked in the room.

"Fine. Mom went out to the mall." Serena smiled nervously as she sat on her bed, pretending to play her 3ds.

"I know, she called me earlier. Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"O-Oh..uh, no one. I was just talking to myself. You know, yada yada." Serena said as she sat on her bed.

"Well...alright. Well, I gotta go make dinner plans. Call me if you need me." He nodded.

"Alright, thanks." Serena smiled.

Serena walked over to her closet door, "Alright...you guys can come out now..." Serena said as she opened the door.

"What was with putting us in the closet?" Meta Knight looked annoyed.

"I had to...not many people in this world know of you, same for my parents. My parents would get suspicious of you guys..." Serena looked apologetic at the two.

"That brings up a question...What happens if we find more fighters? Where would we stay? We can't all fit in that tiny closet..." Zelda pointed.

"You have a point..." Serena admitted. "I might have a place you guys can stay...Given the fact that my parents could check in..."

"That doesn't matter right now. For now, we need a plan. We have to find the other fighters first. Do you know of any places they might appear?" Meta Knight looked up at Serena.

"How should I know? I'm surprised you showed up in the fields behind my house!" Serena shrugged, "But...I am going to school in the morning. I can keep my eye out for a fighter then..." Serena suggested.

"Good. I will come to aid you." Meta Knight nodded.

"What if people see you?" Serena worried.

"He's no stranger to these things..." Zelda winked.

"Ok, fine. Just make sure no one sees you."

"Understood." He nodded.

* * *

 **Later that night..**

"So what did you get at the mall today, hon?" Serena's father asked her mother at dinner.

"Oh, I got some pretty outfits, a few things here and there. How was work?" Serena's mother smiled at him.

"It was great. They really liked that new idea I had!" He he grinned widely and proudly.

"That's great." She clapped her hands together in excitement.

Serena looked down at her food as she continued to eat. A meal of chicken and mashed potatoes really didn't seem to distract her from the day's events.

"How was your day, Serena?" Her mom turned to her

Serena slightly jumped at the sudden question, "Oh, uh...it was great. Wish it wasn't too hot today..."

"I'm sure things will return to normal soon, just hang in there."

"I wish I was in Florida right now with all the snow...I mean imagine all the snow to play in right now!" Serena's little brother Alex smiled excitedly.

"By the way, did you hear on the news about that woman attacked by some strange key creatures?" Serena's father asked.

Serena nearly spit out her food.

"Strange key creatures? Like what?" Her eyes widened.

"Well, they looked like keys with hands and feet. Small, but feisty." Her father explained.

"I never heard that one...was that today?" Serena asked.

"No, it was last night. I can't remember the town, but it was somewhere in California." He pondered.

"Hmm..." Serena hummed in thought.

"What damage could some keys do? If i were fighting them, they would be running in the opposite direction!" Alex said, making a fist.

"Haha..." Serena chuckled as she picked up her plate.

As she walked over to the counter where there was more food layed out, she fixed two small plates and hurried upstairs to her room.

"Hey guys...Sorry that took so long. Here, I brought something for you guys to eat." Serena said to the two smash fighters as she handed them the plates of food.

"Thank you." Zelda smiled as she took a plate.

"Hope you guys don't mind sleeping in my room tonight...my parents never really check in on me so you should be safe here." Serena walked over and sat on the bed.

"It is suitable." Meta Knight nodded.

"But, if you guys don't mind, can I ask some questions?" Serena asked.

"Of course." Zelda smiled.

"Okay, first off, where is your home? Is it Hyrule for you, Zelda, or Green Greens for you Meta Knight?" Serena questioned as she looked between the two.

The two fighters looked at each other as they ate.

"Well, yes. I live in Hyrule, but I was currently in a place called Subspace." Zelda replied before finishing her plate.

Meta Knight crossed his arms with his cape, only showing his mask.

"I'm not exactly from green greens as you put it. I was flying my magnificent airship, the Halberd, over Subspace." Meta Knight said proudly.

"Oh right...I forgot about the Halberd..." Serena admitted.

"Forgot? You knew of it before..?" Meta Knight was surprised.

"Remember the games that Pit plays? They have video games of us." Zelda explained to Meta Knight.

"I see..." Meta Knight nodded.

"Ok, Meta Knight, when I leave for school in the morning, I want you to follow close behind. I'm sure that you can hide yourself enough?" Serena hoped.

"Of course. It will be no problem." He stood proudly.

"What shall I do?" Zelda asked.

"Well, my little brother also has school in the morning, my dad leaves for work, And my mom usually leaves to go out with a friend or something. If you're comfortable staying here for now, that's all I can come up with for now." Serena shrugged.

"That's fine." Zelda nodded, not entirely thrilled with the plan, but understood.

"Great. Well, I think we should be getting ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Serena went to her dresser.

"Hmm?" Serena noticed the strange device sitting on her dresser. " _...I'm still curious about this strange device. What power does this thing posses?"_ Serena thought.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Bye, Mom. See you later." Serena waved as she ran towards the door.

"Hey Serena?" Her mom called.

"Yeah?" Serena paused.

"Be careful of anything strange out there. I know usually the school is safe, but with the recent creatures popping up, I want you to be extra safe." Her mom warned.

"I will, later." Serena nodded as she left.

Serena waited outside her house for the bus to arrive. She turned to her right and saw Meta Knight hiding in a bush by the white fence.

"It should come any minute...don't worry." Serena whispered to him.

Meta Knight said nothing as he waited.

It wasn't long before the bus pulled up to her house. The door opened and a brownish woman was sitting in the driver seat.

"Good morning, Serena." She smiled.

"Morning, Judy." Serena smiled back as she walked onto the bus.

"Hey, Serena." A brunette girl wearing a purple hoodie looked up at her friend.

"Hey, Abi." Serena sat down on the empty seat next to her.

"How was your weekend?" She asked.

"It was eventful, but nice. How was yours?"

"It was fine, but the heat is killing me." She sweated.

"I know, right?" Serena giggled.

Just before the bus took off, Meta Knight was able to sneak under the bus where no one would see him. He held on tight as the bus drove to school.

* * *

 _"...Argh...if only the stupid bell would ring...I want to get out of class..."_ A young reddish-brown haired boy squirmed in his seat in math class.

He was soon relieved as the bell rang.

"Alright, class. See you tomorrow." The teacher waved goodbye as the kids left the classroom.

"Finally, I thought I would never get out of class today..." He sighed of relief.

He ran to his locker and grabbed some stuff to take home with him.

"Pi?" A small bright yellow mouse peaked out from behind the end of the lockers. It had black tips on the end of its pointed ears and a small lightning bolt black tail.

"Huh?" The boy turned to see the little creature staring at him, "Hey there, little guy." He smiled as he crouched down.

"Pichu..." The creature turned to leave in fear.

"Wait, it's alright, I won't hurt you..." He said as he opened his arms for the creature to go near him.

"Pi..." The little mouse slowly crawled over to him.

"Haha..." The boy chuckled.

"Hey, I think I know you, you're a pichu, aren't you?" He asked the creature.

"Pichu..." The pichu nodded.

"For real? That's awesome!" He smiled, "Well, my name is Gavin. How did you get into our school?"

"Pichu?" The little pichu looked at him confused.

"Well, no matter. Hey, I think I know someone who would like to meet you." He smiled.

"chu?" The pichu looked at him curiously.

* * *

Serena waited outside the school with Meta Knight right near her.

"I haven't heard anything about a smash fighter here..." She said to Meta Knight.

"Nor have I." Meta Knight shook his head.

"Did you look around the town at all?"

"Only a small portion of it. I had no luck." He folded his arms.

"Well, we can check it out before we head home." Serena replied.

Suddenly, there was a large boom in the air.

"What was that?!" Serena asked as she looked towards the sky.

There was a large purple cloud in the sky forming in a swirling motion.

"Oh no, more primids?" Serena exclaimed.

"We'd better get down there!" Meta Knight said frantically as the two started to head towards the center of the city.

Outside the school, Gavin was watching the sky.

"What on earth is going on?" He asked himself.

The pichu in his arms began to squirm in his arms.

"Hey! W-Wait!" Gavin exclaimed as Pichu took off towards the strange cloud.

* * *

Serena and Meta Knight arrived at the center of the city to find people running in panic.

"Look out! There are strange creatures appearing in the city! Run for it!" People screamed as the ran.

The two looked to see primids gathering in the city.

"Not these guys again..." Serena face palmed, "Ok, lets take these guys down."

"Right." Meta Knight nodded.

Serena activated the strange device.

 **"Initiating...Data found...Activating Character Simulation."**

She then began transforming. She gained black paws and a blue canine-like mask on her face. She also grew long black aura sensors on the back of her head. She then grew yellow fur and a silver spike on her shirt. Finally, she gained a long blue tail.

"Grrraaaaawh!" Serena growled as her transformation completed.

"Bzt!" One of the primids ran forward to do a rapid punch.

"Double team!" Serena used her aura to counter attack the primid.

"Hrgh!" Meta Knight used his tornado attack to destroy some primids.

"Aura sphere!" Serena generated a ball of aura and launched it at some more primids.

"Bzt!" A red primid ran forward and breathed fire.

"Look out! There are fire primids!" Serena warned as she jumped to dodge the fire breath.

"What? Dooh!" Meta Knight turned to look as he was blasted with fire, "Grr...Hy-yi-yi-yi-ya!" Meta Knight used his drill rush to ram into the fire primid.

"Bzt-zt-zt!" One primid ran up and landed a rapid punch on Serena.

"Argh!" Serena was then knocked back, "Argh...Force palm!" Serena countered with force palm.

The two fighters battled hard, but it wasn't long before they realized they were surrounded.

"What do we do?" Serena asked as the two were back to back.

"We can't give up now...Fight until there are no more!" Meta Knight instructed.

"Pi! Pichu!" The two looked to see a small yellow mouse. "Pi pi pi...pichu!" The little mouse ran and rammed a primid with a skull bash attack.

"Pichu?!" Meta Knight said as he saw the little mouse.

"Hrgh!" Serena used force palm to attack several more primids.

"Ha!" Meta Knight jumped up and did a shuttle loop to attack a few more primids.

"PICHU!" Pichu used its electricity to summon a huge thunderbolt come down from the sky, attacking primids around it.

"Bzt!" A fire primid ran up and breathed fire at Serena and Meta Knight.

"Argh...Extreme speed!" Serena countered by ramming into the last group of primids with extreme speed.

"Pichu?" Pichu looked around to see if there were any more enemies.

"I felt like I was here before..." Serena kept her guard up.

Soon, a black cloud appeared in front of the fighters.

"Don't tell me..." Serena feared.

The black cloud disappeared to reveal a ghost-like creature.

"It's a Floow. We have to attack all at once or it will regenerate health!" Meta Knight instructed.

"Pi pi pi pichu!" Pichu ran up and skullbashed the floow.

"Ha!" Meta Knight used his tornado attack to deal damage to the floow.

"YYYAAAAHHHHHH!" The floow screamed as it moved in on Pichu, using a multiple hit combo attack.

"Force palm!" Serena ran up and attacked the floow.

"PICHU!" Pichu used thunder.

"Hy-yi-yi-yi-ya!" Meta Knight used his drill rush attack.

"Force palm!" Serena ran up and used a force pam on the floow, dealing major damage.

The floow froze.

"Did we do it?" Serena asked. The floow then disappeared in purple smoke.

"Does that answer your question?" Meta Knight looked up at her.

"Argh..." Serena grew exhausted as she transformed back to normal.

"Don't you faint again." Meta Knight commanded.

"I'm not...I just need to rest..." Serena breathed heavily.

"Pichu!" Pichu noticed a red headed boy looking over at us.

"Woah..." He gasped as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Gavin?" Serena looked up.

"Pichu!" The little pichu ran up to its friend.

"So...you found Pichu?" Serena asked.

"Uh, yes I did. What just happened here?!" He exclaimed, still taking in what just happened.

"Uh..." Serena looked down at Meta Knight, "It's kind of a long story..." Serena started.

* * *

"Wait, so you were telling me all that happened yesterday?" Gavin asked.

"Yup. I'm just as shocked as you..." Serena replied.

"Pichu!" Pichu climbed on Gavin's shoulder and nuzzled him.

"I see Pichu has taken a liking to you." Serena smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gavin smiled back, "So you're saying that Zelda, Meta Knight and now Pichu somehow ended up in our world?"

Serena nodded, "Yeah, not only that but these Subspace enemies keep appearing too."

"Serena, we should really head back before your parents worry." Meta Knight tugged on her shirt.

"I think you're right..."

"Do you think it would be a good idea to take Pichu with you guys?" Gavin looked down at Pichu in his arms.

"Pi?" Pichu looked between everyone.

"I think it would be safer if he was with you, with the recent attacks." Serena nodded.

"Alright then. It sure will be interesting having a smash bros fighter in my house." Gavin smiled at Pichu.

"Try having two at your house without your parents knowing..." Serena chuckled, "C'mon, Meta Knight."

"Hup!" Meta Knight took off towards Serena's home.

"Uh, hey Gavin, let us know if you find any more fighters." Serena waved.

"Uh, yeah. I sure will." Gavin waved back.

Serena smiled and then went to follow Meta Knight.

"Never thought I'd have a pichu at my house. C'mon, you must be hungry after that battle." Gavin said to Pichu.

"Pi! Pichu!" Pichu cried as it wagged it's tail.

* * *

 **Things sure got interesting this time. What will happen now that Pichu is around to help the fighters? Who knows where the next attack will be located? Stay tuned for more!**


	3. PK Thunder!

Serena and Meta Knight returned back to Serena's home that night. Meta Knight flew around the house and entered the house through Serena's bedroom window.

"Mom, I'm home." Serena called.

"Serena? Where have you been?!" Her mom worriedly ran up to her daughter.

"I was out with a friend after school. Why, did something happen?" Serena pretended not to know.

"Yes! There was another strange creature attack in the city! I was worried sick!" She nearly cried with fear.

"I-I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to worry you..." Serena said, feeling slightly guilty.

"It's alright...As long as you're safe." She sighed.

Serena ran back up to her room.

"Hey, Zelda. How was it here?" Serena asked as she entered to see Zelda and Meta Knight.

"It was pretty quiet for the most part. How about you?" Zelda asked.

"The primids attacked us again..." Meta Knight folded his arms.

"Yeah, I thought they almost had us!" Serena said.

"Primids? They almost had you?" Zelda worried.

"There were more than last time...They had us surrounded!" Meta Knight spoke with urgency in his voice.

"Yeah, thankfully Pichu showed up to help us..." Serena added.

"Pichu was there? I haven't seen him in a long time..." Zelda slightly smiled.

"Yeah. I was surprised to see him too." Meta Knight chimed in.

"So where is Pichu now?"

"Well, the thing is, I let a friend of mine take care of him for now. I figured with the recent attack, Pichu could somehow protect him." Serena replied.

"I see..." Zelda nodded quietly.

"I really have to get some rest...I am exhausted..." Serena said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Yes, we should all get some rest for tomorrow." Meta Knight nodded.

* * *

 _"...Mmm..."_

"...an...e?"

 _"Huh?"_

"...Can you...ar me?" A voice whispered.

 _"...What is this voice? Who is this?"_ Serena thought.

"It appears you can hear me...listen, there isn't much time. You need to get to the park in the city tomorrow. I sense that another attack is going to happen." The voice continued.

"Wait, who are you?" Serena asked.

"...I can't talk for long, you must hurry!"

 _"...What?!"_

"Gah!" Serena woke up to see Zelda and Meta Knight were still asleep.

 _"...What just happened?"_

* * *

It was late in the day. Serena met Meta Knight, Gavin, and Pichu outside after school.

"So have you found anymore fighters, Meta Knight?" Gavin asked.

"I haven't found any. This city is big." Meta Knight shook his head.

"I might know where to look..." Serena hesitantly suggested.

Serena brought the three to the park that was near the edge of the city.

"Wait, the park?" Gavin looked around, "Why did you pick this place?"

"Well, I just figure maybe some fighter could be hiding here. The park is a welcoming environment that's quiet enough than the busy city streets." Serena explained.

" _...I wonder if I should tell them about that dream I had, that an attack could happen here?"_ She wondered. _  
_

Everyone entered the park, listening to the quiet sound of birds chirping and the wind flowing through the trees.

"Pichu!" Pichu hopped down from Gavin and ran over to a fountain. "Pichu..." Pichu stared in awe as he watched the water flow.

"Haha, he really is adorable..." Serena smiled at the little guy.

"He is." Gavin smiled as well.

"Serena, this may be something of interest to you." Meta Knight called over to her.

Serena turned to see a mysterious purple generator.

"Is this...?" She asked as she inspected it.

Soon, the machine started glowing red and started to spin. Soon, an enemy that looked like a voltorb from Pokemon appeared.

"A Bytan?!" Gavin jumped back.

"Ha!" Meta Knight swung his sword and attacked the Bytan.

The bytan glowed and spawned another bytan of a different color.

"Oh no...I hate these things..." Serena groaned.

 **"Initiating...Data found...Activating Character Simulation."**

Serena glowed as she transformed into her lucario form. "Grraaaaawh!" Serena growled.

"I still can't believe you can do that..." Gavin stared at her.

"I know, right?" Serena smiled excitedly.

"Force palm!" Serena ran and used force palm on one of the bytans.

"Hy-yi-yi-yi-ya!" Meta Knight used his drill rush to defeat the other bytan.

"Pichu pichu!" Pichu pointed to another bytan being spawned from the generator.

"Aura sphere!" Serena launched a ball of aura at the bytan.

It glowed and spawned another bytan.

"Pichu!" Pichu used thunder jolt to attack the bytan.

Before they knew it, more and more bytans spawned form the generator, and from them spawning more themselves.

"Not more of them...Please..." Serena groaned.

Gavin watched as he saw his friends battle the mysterious creatures.

" _...If only I could help them...those bytans really are annoying to battle, but with how many are spawning they may never win."_ He observed.

Serena, Meta Knight, and Pichu kept fighting the best they could, but the bytans kept multiplying.

"Grr...there are too many!" Serena groaned.

Bytans kept on multiplying, nearly surrounding the four.

"PICHU!" Pichu used thunder to attack the surrounding bytans.

"Good one, Pichu!" Serena complimented.

 _"...I want to fight too!"_ Gavin said, clenching his fist.

Suddenly, there was a glow that surrounded Gavin. He obtained a strange device that was hanging around his neck.

"What is this?" He asked himself.

Soon, a yellow orb appeared in the sky. The device absorbed the orb as it did with Serena.

"What is this? Woah!"

 **"Character Data Obtained."**

 **"Initiating...Data found...Activating Character Simulation."**

Gavin started to glow. His hair changed to become a bit more spikey. He also gained a yellow and red striped shirt. Finally, his shoes changed to become red and yellow. Lightning strikes went off near Gavin. "Hrgh!" Gavin had changed to become like the fighter called Lucas.

"Pk thunder!" Gavin controlled a ball of electricity to shoot at himself, launching himself at the bytans.

"Gavin?!" Serena saw her friend had now changed as well.

"Force palm!" Serena did a double force palm at more bytans.

"PK fire!" Gavin put his hands together and shot a spit of fire that burst into flames when it made contact with the bytans.

"Hy-yi-yi-yi-ya!" Meta Knight used a drill rush and rammed into more bytans.

"Force Palm!" Serena blasted the bytans with force palm.

"Aura sphere!" Everyone battling paused to watch a ball of aura energy shoot at the bytans.

Not long after, a blue canine-like creature entered the battle. "L-Lucario?!" Serena gasped.

"I see you got my warning." Lucario smirked at her before using a smash attack on another bytan.

"Pi-pi-pi-pichu!" Pichu ran and tackle a bytan with a skull bash attack.

"You two, smash the generator! We can slow the rate of these guys spawning." Lucario instructed.

"Uh, right!" Serena and Gavin nodded.

Serena and Gavin ran up to the generator.

"Force Palm!" Serena used her aura to blast energy at the generator.

"PK fire!" Gavin blasted a spit of fire that made the generator burst in to flames for a second.

"Grr...argh!" Serena then did a smash attack on the generator.

"PK freeze!" Gavin then used his pk abilities to freeze the generator, making it breakdown.

"Huwah!" Meta Knight used a smash attack on a bytan.

"PICHU!" Pichu used thunder to defeat the surrounding bytans.

"Man...I'm bushed..." Gavin said as he fell to the ground.

"Don't stop yet...I think I sense something..." Serena noted.

It wasn't long after she spoke that a giant creature being held on strings appeared from purple smoke.

"Oh no...a puppit?!" Gavin feared.

"Well, attack then!" Serena jumped up and got close to the puppit.

"Force pa-oh!" Serena was about to use force palm when the puppit slashed her with its long claws.

"Serena!" Gavin cried as she was knocked to the ground.

"Aura sphere!" Lucario blasted a ball of aura at the puppit.

"Pk thunder!" Gavin used pk thunder to blast himself at the puppit.

The puppit screamed as it counterattacked, hitting Gavin in a fury with its claws.

"Gya-!" Gavin grunted as he was thrown back.

"Hy-yi-yi-yi-ya!" Meta Knight attacked by using a drill rush attack, hitting the puppit multiple times.

"Pichu!" Pichu used thunder jolt to shoot electricity at the puppit.

"Force palm!" Serena ran up and used force palm on the puppit.

The puppit counterattacked by swinging its claws at Serena.

"Woah!" Serena cried as she barely dodged.

"Gya..." Gavin remained down from exhaustion.

"Gavin, are you ok?" Serena asked as she turned to him.

"I'm fine...I can't battle anymore..." Gavin explained as he flashed to transform back to his normal self.

"No worries, you fought well." Serena assured him.

"Force palm!" Serena and Lucario both attacked at the same time, dealing the final blow on the puppit. The puppit then disappeared into purple smoke.

"Ha...Ha...I'm beat..." Serena said as she too transformed back to her normal self.

"I am impressed with your fighting skills." Lucario commented as he turned to Serena.

"Heh...Thanks." Serena blushed a little before she got back up to her feet.

"Pichu pi!" Pichu ran over to Gavin who was still down.

"I'm fine, Pichu. I never fought like that before in my life..." Gavin explained as he got up.

"It is thanks to that gadget you control that you can fight like that." Lucario explained.

"Wait, this thing?" Gavin held the strange device that was hanging around his neck. "It only just appeared...why did I get this?"

"I am not sure about this device's powers. You must take good care of it." Lucario added.

Gavin continued to stare at the device.

"L-Lucario?" Serena looked at the canine-like pokemon. "I...I'm a huge fan of your's! It's an honor to meet you!" Serena smiled.

"T-Thank you." He stuttered as Serena stared at him.

"It has been a long time, Lucario." Meta Knight said to his friend.

"It has indeed. I can't remember when the last time we met." Lucario pondered.

"Neither can I, but that's not important right now. Do you know where we are?" Meta Knight asked.

"...I can't say for sure. But I do know this world is somehow linked to our own." Lucario informed.

"Wait, linked?" Serena asked.

"I can't say for sure. I have yet to find many answers." Lucario replied.

"I have to go. I will let you all know when another attack has begun." Lucario said as he began to turn away.

"You're leaving?" Gavin asked.

"Wait, how will you let us know?" Serena asked.

"...I can't explain it, but as both worlds are linked together, you and I also share a bond. I will use my telepathy to contact you at times." Lucario explained.

"...Alright." Serena nodded.

 _"...I'm linked to Lucario? That's both the most awesome thing I've heard and the most confusing..."_ Serena thought.

* * *

 _"...I don't like it how I have to stay behind all the time...but I guess I have no choice. Maybe now that the house is empty I can have myself a look around..."_

Zelda snuck out of Serena's room and headed downstairs. She fixed her eyes on the video games that were by a nintendo wii u.

"I still don't understand how they know about us..." Zelda said to herself as she picked up the game case for Twilight Princess HD, "...It is amazing, this art is very well done." She commented as she admired the game's cover.

She then saw a legend of zelda game titled Wind Waker. "Hmp. So this is Toon's game." She smirked as she recalled her young cartoonish friend.

 _"...She sure has a lot of these games...Not only do I see games that resemble stories of Me, Link, and Toon, but she has many more of our friends! I see Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Pokemon, the list goes on..."_ Zelda observed.

Soon, a doorknob cranked as it turned.

Zelda gasped as she saw a young boy walk in to the house.

"Huh?" The boy turned and saw Zelda looking at their collection of games.

Zelda froze as she made eye contact with the boy.

"Are you...Princess Zelda?" The boy finally asked as his eyes lit up.

"...I am." Zelda gulped.

* * *

"Meta Knight, I'll meet you in my room." Serena said before heading inside.

Meta Knight nodded as he flew over the house.

Serena walked in to her house to find Alex's backpack on the couch.

"Hmm..." She then walked upstairs to her room.

"Hey Zelda, I'm ba-"

"So you don't know how you got here?" Alex said to Zelda.

"Alex?!" Serena shouted as she saw her little brother had found Zelda.

"Hey Serena." He waved as he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at him concerned.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I was too curious about your home. He found me looking around." Zelda admitted.

"Okay then...Alex, you have to promise not to tell Mom and Dad...They'll freak." Serena told him.

"Alright. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"Uh..." Serena paused.

Soon, Meta Knight flew in to the closed window, sliding down to the roof below.

"Ok, who closed this?" Serena asked as she walked over to open the window for him, "Sorry, Meta Knight." Serena apologized as Meta Knight flew back up.

"Woah..." Alex was in awe as he saw Meta Knight standing at the window.

"I thought you were the only one who knew about us?" Meta Knight stared at Serena.

"I thought so too..." Serena sighed.

"Wait, so..what exactly is going on here?" Alex asked.

Serena and Meta Knight looked at each other.

"It's a long story." Serena explained.

* * *

 **What will happen now that Gavin has gained powers of his own? How are the smash bros fighters linked to other humans? And what else is the gang in for now that Alex knows their secret? Find out next time on Smash United!**


	4. Tanks for Nothing

"So you met Lucario too?! Any you have awesome powers?!" Alex glowed with excitement.

"Yup. That's basically what happened the past few days..." Serena sighed as she sat down on the bed next to Zelda.

Soon a phone buzzed from Serena's backpack. She picked it up and checked the message.

"Hmm..." She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Zelda looked concerned.

"My friend Gavin wants to know where we'll meet to look for more fighters. Honestly I don't have a clue where to look next." She shrugged.

"Why not just wait until Lucario tells you? Like you said happened yesterday." He suggested.

"I guess...I don't want to just wait for something to happen." Serena frowned.

"Serena, why don't we try to search the city again after school? There are still many places we can search." Meta Knight suggested.

"I suppose we could do that." She smiled before starting to type a message back to Gavin.

"If I may ask, can I join you this time?" Zelda chimed in.

"Well...I guess we could try to get you there. I just don't know how you can get there without anyone noticing you." Serena looked up at her friend.

"Did I not mention I am also pretty stealthy?" Zelda stood up from the bed.

She started to glow white, hiding her current form. As the glow started to subside, before us stood the fighter known as Sheik.

"Wha...I forgot about Shiek..." Serena gasped.

"That was totally cool!" Alex stared in awe.

"Heh, thank you." Sheik smiled, "So, is this form suitable to join you?"

"Yeah, as long as you can stay hidden that should be fine." Serena nodded.

Sheik grinned underneath the scarf that hid the bottom half of her face.

"Alex, Serena, dinner!" Our mother called from downstairs.

"Awesome!" Alex excitedly ran out the door.

"We'll be right back, guys" Serena smiled at the two fighters before heading downstairs with Alex.

* * *

 **The Next Day...  
**

Serena, Meta Knight, and Sheik roamed the city, this time tackling the north end.

"We should have plenty of time to search today. My mom won't be back until late." Serena explained to the two.

"I'll go ahead and scan the area from above. You two search down here." Meta Knight then jumped into the air, using his wings to gain altitude.

"I guess it's just the two of us." Serena shrugged.

Sheik and Serena kept walking, with Sheik gazing at the busy streets and foreign technology.

"I must say I am taken by surprise at the advance technology you have here." Sheik glanced at Serena.

"What? It's not that advanced...Isn't there technology in your world? I know Wario has a motorcycle and in subspace there's even holographic monitors." Serena wondered.

"Sure, but you wouldn't see vehicles like that in Hyrule. People use horses to get around. For those who don't have horses, people walk."

"Oh yeah..." Serena nodded.

Soon Serena's phone buzzed.

 _"Hey Serena, I made it to the city with Pichu. We're gonna search around."_ Gavin texted.

 _"Great, I'm here with Zelda/Sheik and Meta Knight is flying around on his own search. Let me know if you find anything."_ Serena typed.

"Technology like that as well. We don't have devices like that to send a message so quickly." She pointed at the phone.

"I suppose. There's magic in your world though, right? That's something we don't have" Serena added as she put her phone back in her backpack.

"Well, you didn't have magic...However I have a feeling there's something magically connecting the two worlds." Sheik pondered.

The two kept walking. Though the city streets were busy and loud, it was quiet between them as they searched for more fighters.

Serena was about to press a button for the crosswalk.

"Wait..." Sheik put her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"What is it?" She turned around.

"I sense something...I think whatever it is it's nearby."

Serena looked around, only to see the people walking by.

"There's nothing here...is there?" Serena shrugged.

Suddenly she got an answer as the sky turned dark purple.

"Oh no...I was afraid of this..."

"I was too...It looks like it's just us two, you ready?"

"Yeah." Serena nodded.

 **"Initiating...Data found...Activating Character Simulation."**

"Grraaaaawh!" Serena growled as she transformed into her lucario form.

"Let's go." Sheik then jumped high into the air, following the swirling pattern forming in the sky.

Serena ran after her as well, jumping over fleeing traffic and people.

In the intersection, a giant horde of primids spawned of all different kinds. Many enemies held swords, firearms, and even boomerangs.

"Looks like this time they came prepared..." Sheik observed the swarm.

Serena meanwhile checked the surrounding area, "I think everyone has evacuated...but we'd better keep our eyes open"

Sheik nodded in reply.

She ran forwards before reaching behind her, pulling out a grenade and throwing it at the group of primids.

The primids in the immediate area of the grenade were pulled into the blast, but it was only a small section.

"Aura sphere!" Serena charged and threw a small orb of aura.

The blast of the aura sphere destroyed some of the primids. Some managed to roll out of the way, one prepared to fire his bazooka right at Serena.

"What the-?!" Serena braced herself as the blast hit her. The smoke cleared and she was able to absorb the hit.

Sheik then jumped into the air, in mid air she arced until her feet kicked the primid in front of her.

Serena blasted a force palm at the primids in front of her.

"There's so many of them...What do we do?" She looked worriedly at Sheik.

"We have to keep fighting. We can't let them take over!"

Sheik then chucked two grenades in different directions, blasting more primids.

A nearby sword primid charged at Serena.

 _"Okay, I know what I should do here!"_

"Double Team!" Serena called as she stood still, waiting for the attack.

She stood still, however there was no aura emitting from her.

The primid swung the beam sword at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Gy-Wh-What?! Why didn't it work?!"

Serena kicked the primid in front of her, knocking it to the ground and giving her a chance to get up.

Soon, help was on the way as Meta Knight glided down to the scene.

"Hi-yi-yi-ya!" He cried as he performed his Drill Rush ability, spearing the primids in his path.

"Alright, Meta Knight!" Serena cheered.

"Pichu pi!" Suddenly Pichu entered the scene, using his electric attacks to fight off primids.

"Looks like we made it just in time!" Gavin followed the others.

 **"Initiating...Data found...Activating Character Simulation."**

Gavin glowed as his hair became more spiked, and his clothes changed as well. PSI energy emitted from him as his transformation was complete.

"PK fire!" A spit of fire shot out from Gavin's hands, igniting the primids around.

The heroes kept fighting on, one by one primids disappeared into purple clouds of smoke. Though their army was strengthened and the battle continued, their continued moves began to wear out the fighters.

"How many more of these can there be?!" Gavin huffed as he blasted another pk fire.

"Hi-yi-yi-ya!" Meta Knight performed his mach tornado move before clearing his immediate area, "We're almost there, keep fighting!"

"But wait...does anyone else sense that?" Sheik paused as she looked around.

Soon, the ground rumbled. The primids began to shake before exploding into purple smoke. The remaining smoke gathered into one area before a flash emitted from it.

The smoke soon cleared. Just when the heroes were soon in the clear, a new enemy threatened their safety. In the middle of the intersection stood a large tank with a snake-like claw that extended from the top.

"What the-?! An Armank?! Here?!" Serena's eyes widened.

The tank whirred as the arm extended, swinging around the immediate area.

"Watch out!" Sheik jumped out of the way.

Pichu and Gavin managed to dodge, nearly being hit by the claw.

"We have to defeat this thing fast! If that claw hits the buildings, it could cause serious damage!" Gavin yelled.

"Keep attacking it. If we can get the tank to open, we'll be able to defeat it!" Meta Knight then jumped into the air, using drill rush.

"Ha!" Sheik threw a grenade at the Armank, damaging the tank slightly.

Suddenly, an aura sphere flew through the air, smashing into the armank. After the blast, the blue canine appeared.

"Lucario!" Serena stared at the aura pokemon.

"Where have you been?" Meta Knight asked, annoyed at the delay.

"I have not just searched this city you know." Lucario replied before directing his attention to the armank, "Force palm!" he yelled as an aura blast shot out of his paws.

"Pichu!" Pichu jumped over the Armank as a large bolt shot down from the sky on it.

In retaliation, the Armank whipped it's claw at the little mouse.

"Pichu!" Serena ran over to the fighter's aid, "Double team!" She tried once again, though nothing happened.

The claw swung at the two, knocking the fighters back.

"Gya!" Serena grunted as she and Pichu hit the ground.

"Pi...chu..." Pichu tried to get up, low on energy.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario shot a giant orb at the armank, much larger than Serena's.

"PK Fire! PK fire!" Gavin kept shooting spits of fire out of his hands.

Serena looked between the fight and Pichu, who was barely able to stand up.

 _"What can we do to defeat this thing? I've never fought anything this big yet..."_

Suddenly, the Armank took it's attention off the other fighters and began to drive down the street in the narrow paths between the buildings.

"Serena, look out!" Gavin yelled out.

The Armank focused on Serena, swinging the claw at her.

"Ah!" Serena hurriedly picked up Pichu and jumped out of the way.

The claw kept going and smashed into the building, chunks of the tower fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" Serena gasped.

The rest of the fighters ran fast at the armank.

"Hi-yi-yi-ya!"

"Ha!"

"Gyh!"

Meta Knight, Sheik, and Lucario all blasted their attacks at once, with drill rush, bouncing fish, and extreme speed.

The armank took damage, slowing down to attack once more. The large arm on it's back swung around, attacking any fighters and buildings nearby.

"What do we do?!" Gavin caught up to them, not used to running at their speed.

Suddenly a flash shined in the sky. A rainbow color orb floated high above the fighters.

"It's a Smash Ball!" Serena looked up in awe.

"Serena!" Lucario called out to her, "Try to break the Smash Ball! It might be our chance to defeat the armank!"

"M-Me?!" She froze.

"No time for arguing. We'll keep attacking the Armank until it opens. That will give you a chance to use your final smash to deliver the final blow!"

"W-Well...Okay, I'll try."

Serena looked up at the Smash Ball. It was flying around unpredictably in every direction.

 _"How am I supposed to break it if it keeps moving like that?!"_

Serena placed Pichu down and started to run after the Smash Ball.

"Pichu pi!" Pichu cheered for her.

"Force Palm!" A blast came from her hands, putting a small chip at the edge of the Smash Ball.

"PK Fire!"

"Hi-yi-yi-ya!"

"Hargh!"

"ha!"

The other fighters kept up their attacks, the armank growing weaker every second.

"Aura sphere! Force Palm!" Attack after attack, chip after chip, her attacks made more and more dents.

Suddenly, as she chased the smash ball, it started to fly towards her.

 _"Okay...this is it!"_ She thought, getting ready for her next attack.

"All together now!" The four remaining fighters charged their attacks, "Hya!"

The strength of their combined attacks broke the tank, revealing the green blob inside.

The Smash Ball got closer. In one punch Serena broke it. The rainbow aura surrounded her as her eyes glowed.

"Now!" Lucario instructed her.

Serena turned to the tank, eyes glowing gold. Her arms cupped together in front of her.

"Watch the power of aura!" Serena chanted.

From her paws emitted a large aura storm that engulfed the Armank.

In it's weakened state, the armank glowed before exploding into purple smoke. With it's defeat, the sky cleared to the blue it was before.

"We did it!" Gavin cheered as his form returned normal.

"Pi pichu!" Pichu ran over to celebrate with his friend.

Serena knelt down to the ground as the Smash Ball's power escaped her and she returned to her regular form.

"Ha...ha..." She huffed as she tried to regain her breath.

"Are you okay?!" Sheik ran to her aid.

"I...I'm fine...I'm just really tired..."

Lucario walked over to the young fighter.

"You fight well. Your aura abilities, however, could use some work."

"Y-Yeah..." Serena breathed.

"If we are to fight another battle as long as this one, you will have to strengthen your stamina." Lucario added before turning away, "Meet me at the lake up north tomorrow. We will train there."

The aura fighter said nothing more as he walked off.

Serena stared tiredly at the fighter before lowering to the ground.

"Serena!"

"I'm fine...I just can't move..."

"Here, let me help you" Sheik put an arm around her friend as she helped her to stand, "We need to bring you home."

The fighters decided to celebrate their victory at Serena's home. Meanwhile little did they know someone was watching them from the shadows...

"I think you've seen what you needed to see. It seems these new fighters pose a threat as well. Though, I have noticed their strange protection of their surroundings." A deep teenage voice reported.

"That's all I needed to hear. It seems that we'll need to keep a close eye on them. This new world might be what we've been waiting for. Good work. You may return for now." A man's voice echoed around the boy.

The teenager nodded before flying away, letting the black feathers fall to the ground.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. But now I'm back and hopefully I can continue to entertain you all as the chapters are written. Thank you so much for reading an stay tuned. :)**

 **~Serenity**


End file.
